Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc reproducing apparatus.
A sound is often generated for live broadcasting or the like by a DJ (disc jockey), a broadcasting station, or the like. In order to sequentially generate a plurality of sounds, it is necessary to prepare the next sound to be reproduced during generation of a preceding sound. For instance, a DJ usually must prepare a second musical disc to follow the musical disc already playing so that there is no interruption in the flow of songs.
For example, when there is a stop by a pause during sounds recorded in a disc or there is a defect in a disc so that data cannot be reproduced, a conventional apparatus cannot promptly deal with such a case. There are consequently problems such that data cannot be reproduced by promptly skipping the defect or the like and a sound in which data is skipped by the defect or the like is generated as it is.